


Merely Jesting

by Breton_Mage



Series: Kaine X Cicero [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom Cicero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breton_Mage/pseuds/Breton_Mage
Summary: “I’m sane enough to know what I want... Listener.”Kaine closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think through the feelings that had overtaken him. He always had a soft spot for Cicero, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t. But he wasn’t sure what to do.Cicero stared up at him through his messy bangs which had fallen into his face. Kaine met his soft brown eyes with his own and swallowed a lump in his throat.Fuck it.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Kaine X Cicero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122962
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Merely Jesting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely graphic smut fic, written in the third person. Don’t like, don’t read! 
> 
> If you comment or leave a kudos I will love you forever :) 
> 
> If you want to see more of this pairing let me know!

Kaine made his way down the worn, dusty old steps which led into the Dawn star sanctuary. It had been about a week since he had last set foot in his home. Kaine often found himself to be anxious when he returned after a long journey. After what had happened to his old family in falkreath, he was always cautious. But once he found Nazir at his normal place by the fire, and Babette at her alchemy table, his memories were quieted. 

“I take it you eliminated the target?” Nazir inquired, not taking his eyes off of the stew he was stirring. 

Kaine sighed as he whipped off his shrouded cowl. “As always,” he replied plainly. 

Nazir nodded at that and began to pour his famous recipe into a wooden bowl. Kaine absentmindedly fiddled with a steal dagger as Nazir offered him the bowl of stew. 

“I’m alright, thank you... Also, where is Cicero? I didn’t see him on my way in,” Kaine asked. Usually Cicero could be found tending to the night mother and her coffin, but tonight he wasn’t there. 

Nazir shrugged. “Suit yourself. He was out here earlier, not sure where he wandered off to.” 

Kaine spared Nazir a nod before he turned to walk down one of the long, darkened corridors. Night had fallen already, not that it mattered. It’s not as though the sanctuary had any windows to let in light anyway. Most of the recruits had fallen asleep already, if the light snores were any indication. Kaine noticed the door to his bed chambers was slightly ajar at the end of the hall. Soft orange light seeped through the crack in the doorway as he approached it. 

He carefully opened the door and shut it behind him. It looked just as he had left it. Artifacts he had collected adorned the shelves on the walls, and his best armor was on full display in his wardrobe. There were a few lit candles on the nightstands beside his bed, which were the room’s only source of light. 

Kaine glanced over at his desk and was surprised to find Cicero sitting in his chair, reading a book. He hadn’t heard him at all when he let himself in, which was unusual because Cicero  always greeted him in an obnoxious manner. Not to mention the fact that Cicero was hardly ever caught with his nose stuck in a book. 

“...What are you reading, Cicero?” Kaine asked slowly. 

Cicero glanced up at him as he clasped the book shut and placed it on the desk. 

“Cicero was just reading an old journal,” He said quietly. Kaine’s eyes flickered from Cicero to the book. He recognized it as one of the journals he had found in Cicero’s old room at the falkreath sanctuary. 

“Cicero remembers...  I remember a time... a time when I was different,” Cicero spoke so softly, almost to the point Kaine had to strain to hear him. He wasn’t used to Cicero speaking in the first person, sure it happened occasionally... but this time it felt different. 

“Cicero wrote... no, I wrote these journals, and I did it when I didn’t hear these voices,” Cicero all but whispered. He stared down at his hands folded in his lap, the tip of his jester hat drooped down to cover his eyes. Kaine frowned lightly. He knew that Cicero wasn’t always the mad jester he came to be. He had read his journals once, and although it was brief, he was able to discover a bit about Cicero and his past. It was so strange to read through them and watch first hand as cicero’s mind began to slowly descend into madness. He could only imagine what reading those journals over had done to Cicero’s memory. 

Kaine could tell Cicero was upset, that much was obvious but he didn’t have the slightest clue what he should do about it. The man was a bit unpredictable. 

“Cicero, I know that it must be hard for you to read those...” Kaine said hesitantly. His words were careful, calculated. As if he was waiting for Cicero to snap out of this trance and return to his usual energetic self. But he didn’t. 

Cicero didn’t respond. Instead he wordlessly rose from his place on the chair and slowly strode over to Kaine. His eyes stayed glued to the ground, until he stopped right before him. 

Kaine studied Cicero with curiosity. The candles illuminated his firey red hair which peaked out from underneath his jester hat. His pale skin looked fragile, as did his demeanor. Cicero was much smaller than Kaine, which made sense seeing as he was an imperial and Kaine was a nord. But Kaine knew better than to underestimate him. Although Cicero looked harmless, he was still one of the most feared assassins in all of Tamriel. 

Kaine stood there silently, waiting to see what Cicero would do next. Cicero continued to stare at the floor as if he was carefully calculating his next move. 

“I want...” he whispered. 

Kaine tilted his head slightly. It was difficult to hear him with his soft voice. 

“What do you want, Cicero?” Kaine asked carefully. He had to match cicero’s soft tone. He was afraid he would scare him off if he didn’t. 

Cicero lifted his head then, looking Kaine straight in the eyes with unwavering confidence. 

“I want you to help me feel something again.” 

Kaine opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Cicero’s lips crashing into his, warm and persistent. Kaine’s eyes remained open in shock as Cicero continued his onslaught. He lightly grasped the leather straps on Kaine’s chest armor, standing on his tip toes in an effort to deepen the kiss. But he was met with kaine’s unmoving lips. 

Kaine gently grabbed Cicero’s hands and guided them away from his armor before pulling himself out of the bruising kiss. He hadn’t expected  this of all things, and he certainly hadn’t expected Cicero to be so... aggressive. 

“Cicero, I really don’t think we should be doing this... given your mental state,” Kaine said quickly, still flustered from Cicero’s persistence. 

Cicero frowned at that, but his gaze fell down to his hands which were still in Kaine’s grasp. Kaine followed his gaze and quickly pulled his hands away, returning them to his sides and averting his gaze. 

“I’m sane enough to know what I want... Listener.” 

Kaine closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think through the feelings that had overtaken him. He always had a soft spot of Cicero, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t. But he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Cicero stared up at him through his messy bangs which had fallen into his face. Kaine met his soft brown eyes with his own and swallowed a lump in his throat. 

_ Fuck it. _

Kaine carefully slid a calloused hand up Cicero’s neck and gently cupped his cheek. Cicero leaned into the touch, covering Kaine’s hand with his own and gazing up at him expectantly. He ran his thumb over his cheekbone, tracing circles into the skin there. Kaine slowly leaned down and met Cicero’s forehead with his own. He gently grasped his waist as he closed the gap between them. 

Cicero’s soft lips glided against Kaine’s with the same confidence as before, but a bit gentler this time. Kaine took his time and lightly sucked on Cicero’s bottom lip, pushing against it with his tongue. Cicero’s mouth parted slightly and Kaine took full advantage. 

He held the back of Cicero’s head as he broke free from the kiss, moving his lips to his jaw instead. 

Cicero tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck completely. Kaine’s lips glided down to where Cicero clearly wanted them and began to lightly kiss at his sensitive skin. 

Kaine heard Cicero let out a small laugh and flinch away from his tongue which had just barely grazed his neck. 

“Ticklish?” Kaine asked, amused. 

Cicero nodded, a light blush overtaking him as he gripped the back of Kaine’s neck, averting his gaze in embarrassment. 

Kaine smirked and buried himself into Cicero’s neck, holding him closer to his chest. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s fine,” He said in his best effort to reassure him. 

Cicero allowed his hands to find their way into Kaine’s short blonde hair. He lightly tugged at it as he found his lips again. 

The room was dark and cold. Its stone walls did little to insulate the sanctuary from the blistering blizzards which seemed to constantly overtake Dawnstar. Kaine never really got cold, being the nord that he was. But Cicero’s skin was like ice. 

Kaine pulled Cicero even closer to him and cautiously began to step forward. Cicero caught on and allowed Kaine to guide him until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed. 

“Cicero...get on the bed.” 

Cicero glanced up at Kaine before quickly retreating to the warmth of his double bed. He laid back near the headboard, propping himself up on his elbows to watch for Kaine’s next move. 

“Is that _all_ , listener?” Cicero asked with a smirk, mock amusement riddled in his voice. Kaine grinned and crawled onto the bed until he was caging Cicero with his body, trapping him there. 

“ _Hardly_ ,” he replied lowly. Cicero gave him a kiddish smile before cupping Kaine’s face and kissing him once more. The warmth of Kaine’s lips was so unfamiliar to him. It was difficult for him to remember a time without his insanity, but what he did remember was that he was never really one for relationships - casual or serious. For as long as Cicero could remember, he had been alone. He had never really known what the warmth of another person could provide, nor did he care to. He was always content to take care of his desires by himself. But lately, when he had to take care of his certain...  problems , it was his listener who overtook his thoughts. And here he was, finally acting on those feelings. 

Cicero’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden pressure between his legs. He broke free from the kiss and glanced down, only to see that Kaine had slid his leg between his thighs. Kaine gently tilted Cicero’s chin up and stole his lips in another passionate kiss, guiding his head back to the pillows. 

Cicero allowed his hands to wander the expanse of Kaine’s back. He was still completely dressed in his armor, but even through the thick leather he could feel his muscles flex as he reached down to grasp Cicero’s thigh. Cicero let out a quiet whimper when Kaine used his thigh to pull Cicero harder onto his leg. His most sensitive area was now pressed firmly against Kaine’s muscular thigh. 

Kaine released his hold on Cicero’s leg and reached up to hold his waist as he trailed his lips down his neck. Cicero’s hands grasped his biceps firmly as Kaine continued to place chaste kisses which burned into his skin. 

Cicero was now fully aware of the growing need pressing against the thin fabric of his pants. It seemed every small thing Kaine did only riled him up even more. Cicero slowly moved his hips against Kaine’s thigh in an attempt to get some friction, hoping his small movements would go unnoticed. Kaine, amused,hummed against Cicero’s neck and slowly grinded his leg down onto his growing erection in response. 

“L-listener...” Cicero murmured against Kaine’s hair. Kaine lightly bit at the crook of his neck as he ran his thumbs over Cicero’s waist reassuringly. Cicero could feel Kaine tracing circles into his skin and he gripped his hair tighter as he allowed his eyes to close. 

Cicero gradually began to move his hips again, his member practically straining against his pants and leaving a wet spot. Kaine met his slow, unsure movements with his thigh again, drawing a soft groan from Cicero’s parted lips. 

Cicero suddenly gave a more confident thrust and felt his knee lightly graze Kaine’s core. Kaine let out a low, quiet moan. Cicero lightly pulled Kaine’s hair and glanced down between them. A dark red blush crept onto his cheeks when he caught site of Kaine’s growing erection. 

Kaine followed his gaze and let out a knowing chuckle before leaning back on his knees. 

“We don’t have to do this, Cicero,” he said nonchalantly. Kaine didn’t seem the least bit phased by any of it, which only made Cicero blush more. 

He frowned and averted his gaze as he spoke, “I told you. I want this.” 

Kaine sighed and absentmindedly ran his hand across Cicero’s thigh. “Are you sure?” He asked cautiously. Cicero met his eyes then, determination overtaking him completely. “I said what I said.” 

Kaine stared at Cicero’s unwavering expression and let out a laugh. “Alright then... so  _ serious _ ,” he said with a tease. Cicero rolled his eyes at that and began to reach for Kaine’s armor. 

Kaine grabbed Cicero’s wrist before he could reach him. “Lay back.” 

Cicero raised an eyebrow in curiosity but obliged. He laid back as Kaine asked and watched with expectant eyes. Kaine began to carelessly undo his shirt, pulling it up over his head and peeling it off. Cicero couldn’t help but stare as he did so, Kaine’s chest was riddled with scars and healed scratches. He longed to reach out and touch them but he wasn’t sure how Kaine would feel about it. The candle light graced his tanned skin, and mixed with the darkness, it casted him in an ominous glow. Once the shirt was out of sight, Kaine turned his attention to his keeper. Cicero’s eyes held a certain desire in them, it was almost like hunger. Kaine smiled down at him and reached for his Jester hat. Cicero allowed him to place it in the side table and began to unbutton his own shirt. His red hair was ruffled and stuck out in all different directions. This was the first time Kaine had actually seen Cicero without the damned thing. His red locks fell into his eyes as he worked on shrugging off his shirt. Now it was Kaine’s turn to admire the man before him. Cicero was shorter than him, but he certainly wasn’t small. His chest was well fit with lean muscle which extended to his abdomen and biceps. He certainly looked like the assassin he was, his build was muscular yet agile, the result of years of hard work and dedication. Kaine was finally able to catch a glimpse of the  real Cicero. 

Cicero looked up at Kaine before running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. “Stop staring, listener...” 

Kaine blinked once before realizing he had been caught up in a trance. He shook himself out of it and nodded before leaning in to give Cicero one quick kiss on the lips. 

Cicero lowered himself onto the pillows as Kaine began to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest. 

He found himself staring up at the ceiling and grasping Kaine’s shoulders as he felt a pair of hands begin to undo his pants. Kaine slowly dragged the fabric down Cicero’s legs and tossed it aside carelessly. Cicero let out a quiet sigh as he felt his erection spring free from its confinement. When he didn’t feel Kaine anywhere on him he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Look at that... Already dripping for me and I haven’t even touched you,” Kaine said, eyes wandering over Cicero’s body. Cicero blushed harder than he ever had before, even his neck and the tips of his ears were a faint pink. He turned his head away, unable to even look in Kaine’s direction. 

Kaine settled a hand on Cicero’s inner thigh and began to softly caress it.“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m flattered,” he said reassuringly. Cicero shook his head lightly and turned back to face him. Only to find that Kaine had lowered his head between the jester’s thighs. Cicero raised his eyebrows and watched with anticipation as Kaine kissed his inner thighs. He had been rock hard for so long it was almost becoming painful. Kaine knew this, he had to, and yet here Cicero was with his neglected erection. 

He remained propped up on his elbows, intent on watching Kaine do his work. Cicero felt him graze his teeth along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh before biting down hard enough to leave a Mark. Cicero let out a quiet whimper, allowing his head to lull back slightly. 

Suddenly, he felt something warm and slick swipe past the head of his member. Cicero immediately drew his attention back to his groin and watched as Kaine licked a long stripe up his length. He shuddered lightly, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the sensation. 

Kaine noticed Cicero had let his guard down briefly, and took full advantage of the opportunity. He quickly engulfed the head of his erection with his mouth. Cicero’s eyes shot open and his head immediately hit the pillows. He let out a moan as he felt Kaine’s silk-like tongue twirl around the head. It was so warm and wet, and it started to make Cicero’s mind go blank. His hands immediately found Kaine’s hair as he felt his mouth lower even more onto his shaft. 

“Ha...” Cicero let out weakly as he lightly squeezed his hair. Kaine’s mouth was like a god damn furnace and it took everything Cicero had not to thrust up into it. 

Kaine slowly swallowed the rest of Cicero’s length and stopped, holding his hips still with his hands. Cicero’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as he let out a broken gasp, his hands gripping Kaine’s hair like his life depended on it. 

Cicero desperately wanted Kaine to move his mouth, his tongue,  _ anything _ . But instead he just stayed as he was, with his mouth touching the base of Cicero’s member. Cicero was sure he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. 

Soon Cicero had to abandon any restraint he had and desperately tried to thrust up into the heat of Kaine’s throat, but was stopped by his vice like grip every time. Kaine chuckled around his member, sending vibrations through his core. Cicero could only moan in response as he tilted his head back until it gently hit the headboard. 

“It’s so... _ Hot _ ,” Cicero panted desperately. He had never experienced anything like this before, he was sure he must sound pathetic but at this point he really didn’t care. Any inhibitions he had were long gone. Cicero was sure he could cum just like this if Kaine kept it up, he didn’t even need to thrust to make it happen. 

Kaine took pity on him and quickly withdrew his mouth with a pop. Cicero let out a tired groan as he did and strained his neck to meet Kaine’s gaze. 

Kaine carefully leaned back onto his knees and began to undo his belt. Cicero’s eyes fell on the bulge which was evidently pressing against Kaine’s pants. 

Kaine confidentially slid out of his pants and tossed them to join their other discarded clothes before turning his attention back to Cicero. 

“Is...is that even going to fit?” Cicero asked quietly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He hated to admit it, but Kaine’s cock was definitely bigger than his. Probably had something to do with his Nord blood, Nords were always bigger than imperials. 

Kaine stroked himself lightly, finally taking some time to focus on his own needs. Cicero watched with amazement as Kaine’s hand swept up and down slowly. 

“I have something to ease the way... it’s in the side table,” he said. Cicero blinked at him before he finally understood. He turned to dig into the side table drawer before he found a tiny vial of liquid. 

“That’s it... bring it here, Cicero”

Kaine’s voice was darker now... full of need and want. Cicero’s hand shook slightly as he handed it to him. Kaine took the vial and gently pushed Cicero back onto his place on the bed. 

“Have you done this before?” Kaine asked slowly. Cicero shook his head and watched as Kaine settled himself between his legs. 

“I’m going to prepare you... say the word and I’ll stop.” 

Cicero could only nod in agreement, quickly becoming apprehensive for what was in store. He had heard of men sleeping with men, he knew how it worked. But experiencing it for himself was something entirely different. 

Kaine gently spread Cicero’s pale thighs further apart and opened the vial. Cicero watched as Kaine applied a generous amount onto his middle and ring fingers. He felt awfully exposed and vulnerable with his legs spread as wide as they were. Kaine glanced up at him before gently tracing the outline of his entrance. Cicero flinched at the cool sensation but forced himself to stay still. Kaine caressed one of Cicero’s thighs with his free hand as he carefully slid the tip of his finger inside. Cicero had an arm slung over his eyes and his hand was tangled up in the sheets in apprehension. Kaine watched Cicero’s reactions carefully before sinking his finger all the way in. 

Cicero remained quiet. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t pleasurable either. It didn’t really feel like anything. But then Kaine slowly withdrew his finger before pushing it back in. Now  _ that _ felt like something. Kaine continued to push in and out with his one finger, the substance he had coated his fingers with really did help ease the way as Cicero felt it glide easily within himself. Kaine stopped his ministrations suddenly. Cicero was about to question him before he felt the tip of another finger probing his entrance. 

The two fingers entered him, but this time Kaine stopped when they were all the way inside. Cicero unintentionally clenched around Kaine’s fingers, not used to this type of stretch. Kaine tried to spread his fingers but Cicero was too tight. 

“...Does it hurt?” Kaine asked quietly. Cicero had been suspiciously silent the whole time. Not so much as a whimper had escaped him since they started preparing. 

“No.. not really,” Cicero whispered. 

Kaine withdrew his fingers slowly, reaching for the vial to apply more lubrication. He felt Cicero grab his arm and take the vial away. “I’m ready,” Cicero said, determination laced in his voice. Kaine raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you’re prepared enough...?” He asked. 

Cicero rolled his eyes and began to pour the liquid onto Kaine’s member. “Of course, listener.” 

Kaine let out a low moan when he felt Cicero’s hands spreading the liquid onto his length. 

“Alright... that’s enough,” Kaine said cautiously. He was afraid if Cicero kept that up he would be spent long before he intended. Cicero plopped back down onto the pillows, pulling Kaine down with him. 

Kaine propped himself up on either side of Cicero’s head, caging him in. Cicero eagerly raised his legs so that they were bent at the knee, draped on either side of Kaine’s thighs. 

“Cicero I need you to tell me what you’re feeling,” Kaine said seriously. Cicero had an incredibly high pain tolerance, so unless things were completely unbearable, he wouldn’t speak up. Kaine knew this, which is why he needed to make the rules clear. “I need you to tell me if we need to stop.” 

“I will,” Cicero said, wrapping his arms around Kaine’s neck. 

Kaine stared at him for a long moment, searching for any sign of discomfort or regret. When he found none, he raised his member up to Cicero’s entrance. Cicero sucked in a breathe, expecting Kaine to push in but let out a sigh when all he did was rub up against him. 

“ _ Breathe _ , cicero...” Kaine whispered against Cicero’s parted lips. He let out another breathe and moved to grasp Kaine’s shoulders. Kaine continued to rub Cicero’s entrance with his length, gently caressing it with the head, not pushing just yet. Even though Kaine hadn’t actually done anything yet, Cicero could feel just how big the head of his cock was as it glided against him. 

“I’m gonna try to push in now... okay?” 

Cicero could only nod in response, swallowing a lump in his throat. Kaine aligned the head of his cock with Cicero’s entrance. He lightly pushed against it, then pulled back. He did it again, this time with a bit more pressure. Cicero bit his bottom lip as he kept feeling Kaine’s cock barely push against him. All it did was build even more suspense for what was yet to come. 

Suddenly, Cicero felt more pressure, until he finally began to push in. Kaine only managed to get barely the tip inside, not even the whole head before Cicero flinched away. Kaine reached up and gently caressed Cicero’s cheek with his thumb. “Is it too much?” 

Cicero covered Kaine’s hand with his own and leaned into the touch. “No... I’m sorry, Cicero couldn’t...I mean,  I couldn’t help it.” Kaine nodded slowly, he understood what he meant. Cicero reached down and grasped Kaine’s member, lining it up with his entrance again. Kaine caught on and guided the tip back inside. He watched as Cicero stretched around the head of his cock, then he pulled back before pushing the head back in completely. Cicero yelped sharply, face wincing in pain. Kaine’s hand immediately found his face again, thumb swiping to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. 

“It...it  _ hurts _ ,” Cicero murmured so quietly Kaine could barely hear him. He took Cicero’s hand off his shoulder and raised it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. He intertwined their fingers and pressed their conjoined hands into the pillow beside Cicero’s head. Cicero blushed lightly, only to wince again as Kaine pushed just a little bit more inside. Cicero glanced down between them and saw that Kaine wasn’t even half way in yet. He let out a pained groan as Kaine pushed yet again ever so slightly. 

“Relax... that’s it, just like that,” Kaine said quietly. Cicero squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping Kaine’s hand. Now that the head was in the rest was easier for Cicero to take, but it was still unbelievably painful. He didn’t understand how people did this all the time. 

Kaine pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Cicero was panting lightly from the stretch alone, he wasn’t sure if he could handle this too. Kaine gave a couple of slow, shallow thrusts in an effort to get Cicero used to the sensation. Cicero’s brows furrowed at the burning stretch and he sank even further into the pillows. Kaine leaned in and kissed the side of his neck lightly as his hand found Cicero’s neglected member. 

Cicero’s mouth fell open as Kaine swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the pre cum which had gathered there. It felt so good to be touched there again, but it did little to distract him from the pain he was in. 

Then he felt it. Kaine had finally pushed half way in, and had brushed a certain bundle of nerves. Cicero whimpered lightly, squirming against Kaine’s hand which was still wrapped firmly around his member. Kaine smirked against his neck, “there it is...” 

Cicero was about to question him before he felt Kaine pull out and push back to hit that same spot again. 

“Ah-“ Cicero let out a broken moan as Kaine gently pushed into him, paying special attention to that one spot. Cicero was overwhelmed by the different sensations, the stretching still burned but it paled in comparison to the feelings he got when Kaine hit him in that area. He desperately wanted to feel it again, but Kaine was still keeping that gentle, slow pace. Just barely fucking into him. Cicero surprised himself when he began to push down onto Kaine’s length. 

Kaine caught on and started thrusting deeper, yet still keeping his slow pace. 

“H-harder...” Cicero whispered, his voice trailing off into a quiet moan. Kaine touched his forehead to Cicero’s, eyes shut as he focused on controlling himself. “Hm?” He grunted as he allowed his member to sink just a bit further into Cicero before ever so slowly pulling back. His hand was still wrapped around Cicero’s length, squeezing at the head lightly. 

Cicero moved his hands to Kaine’s back, nails digging into him as he wrapped his legs loosely around his waist. Kaine groaned and buried his face into the crook of Cicero’s neck. “Fuck... you’re making it really difficult for me to be gentle,” he said, voice low and gruff. 

“Then don’t be,” Cicero murmured against Kaine’s ear. Kaine pulled himself up from Cicero’s neck and met his half lidded eyes. 

“...what?” he asked quietly. 

Cicero gulped and averted his gaze. “Don’t be gentle...” 

Kaine stared at him for a long moment, pondering his next move. Finally, he pulled out of Cicero slowly. Before slamming back in. 

Cicero moaned louder than he had the entire night as Kaine began pounding into him. The lubricant made it to where he was sliding with ease, and soon he was completely inside. 

“Fuck... how are you this tight,” Kaine grunted against Cicero’s skin. Cicero dug his nails into Kaine’s back and buried his head in his shoulder, holding on for dear life as broken whimpers escaped him. 

“Kaine...” Cicero moaned quietly. Kaine blushed lightly, it wasn’t often that Cicero called him anything except ‘listener’. 

Kaine gripped Cicero’s thigh and hoisted it up, fucking into him deeper than before. Cicero nuzzled even further into Kaine’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as his hands gripped the nape of his neck. Kaine held the back of Cicero’s head for more support. 

“My keeper... my darling keeper,” Kaine whispered against Cicero’s ear. Cicero flushed at that, moaning as Kaine kept hitting that same spot inside of him over and over again without fail. 

“I...I think I’m-“ Cicero stammered breathlessly, member thrusting up into Kaine’s persistent hand. 

“It’s okay...let it happen,” Kaine murmured softly. Cicero moaned against his shoulder, thrusting down onto Kaine’s cock and up into his hand in tandem. His back arched as he came undone, whimpering quietly as white splattered both of their chests. Cicero fell onto the pillows, mouth slack and eyes half closed as Kaine continued to thrust into him. He followed suit, coming in a matter of seconds with Cicero’s name on his lips like a prayer. 

Kaine slowly withdrew from the warmth of Cicero’s body and flopped onto his back. 

Cicero glanced over at him, still trying to catch his breathe. He slowly extended his hand over Kaine’s chest and nestled into his side. 

Kaine lightly ran his fingers through Cicero’s hair, chest rising and falling softly. 

“Was it what you expected?” Kaine asked hesitantly. 

Cicero let out one of his maniacal laughs as he snuggled in closer. “No, it was terrible.” 

Kaine scoffed at that. “Are you serious?” 

Cicero laughed again, lifting his head to place a soft kiss on Kaine’s lips. “Relax, listener. I’m merely jesting.” 


End file.
